Wolf Curse
by MoonDrake
Summary: Link still thinks about Midna, honoring her memory by taking his wolf form each night. When a strange shadow beast comes to the village, he finds himself stuck in his wolf form, and all the villagers know!
1. Chapter 1

'Midna…it's been a full year

'Midna…it's been a full year.' A young boy, only about eighteen (not sure how old he was when he set out.) sat along the edge of a small spring. He was gazing up into the colors of twilight. His faithful mare, Epona, was nearby, nibbling on some fresh green grass.

"It's been a whole year, can you believe it girl?" Link looked over at his horse. She lifted her head and looked up at the sky with her owner.

Link reached toward his neck and pulled a strange black stone from the folds of his green tunic. It was attached to a thick cord and cloth covered the stone. Link lifted the cloth away and stared at the oddly shaped stone. It had spiraling orange markings around it and it seemed to give off strange energy.

It had become a tradition that every night at twilight, Link would use the stone and become the great blue-eyed beast. He would roam around the forest, hunting bokoblins and whatnot. He did this as a reminder of what it used to be like when his Twili friend was perched on his back. Thanks to his nightly excursions, Ordon had been faced with less raids and attacks from the many monsters living in the forest.

The villagers had wondered why the attacks were reduced from nearly every night to maybe once a week. Link had given an excuse that the monsters usually got away from the Hero of Time and would live elsewhere.

"This would be way better with you, Midna." Link stated sadly before he touched the stone. Dark greenish fur grew over his skin, his jaws growing sharp canines. Before he knew it, Link had become a fearsome wolf.

-I'll be back later Epona.- The wolf yipped to the placid mare.

-Don't get hurt again, Rusl was getting suspicious when you came into town with a broken arm.- The mare warned.

Link grinned wolfishly and bounded out toward the woods. He came to a stop when he reached a familiar clearing. 'This is where Midna and I fought some of those shadow beasts.

Link sniffed around until he came across a familiar scent. 'Keese.' (Those are the bat things right? It's been a while since I played Zelda.)

Link bounded forward until he came to a large tree. The trunk had a large tunnel through the middle of it and five keese were perched at the top. Link growled and launched himself into the air, grabbing a wing in his powerful jaws. The keese shrieked in surprise and attempted to fight back, but Link just snapped its neck.

The four other keese screeched in rage and launched themselves at the wolf. Link jumped at the nearest one scratched it's wing, causing the bat-like creature to fall to the ground. Link pounced and bit down on its neck.

The remaining three attacked together. Link bit one, crushing its small body. He released the limp form with a yowl of pain as the other two keese bit onto his side and hind leg. He spun around quickly, sending the two flying into trees and they both disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

'Guess I'm done for tonight.' Link thought as he winced in pain from the two bite wounds. Both were dripping blood onto the forest floor. 'Dang, those keese had really sharp teeth.'

The blue-eyed beast began to slowly limp away, toward his home. When Link finally made it to Ordon spring he looked up at the sky and swore. 'It's almost morning, dammit! The kids are going to be up soon and I can't change back without the light arrow.'

When Midna gave Link the stone, so he could transform, they found that they needed a way to change Link back without Midna's help. Luckily Zelda had found out that light magic would change him back so she gave Link a special arrow that she enforced with some of her light magic. All Link had to do was touch the arrow and he would change back.

Unfortunetly, the arrow was in a buried chest, under the tree next to his house.

'Well, I atleast have to try.' Link broke into a awkward lope as he rushed toward his house.

Link cautiously entered the clearing where his house was and sighed in relief. 'The kids aren't here yet.'

Quickly, Link began digging up his chest. When the chest was uncovered, Link nudged it open with his snout and touched his nose to the arrow. Light enveloped his body as he changed to his human form once more. Link replaced the arrow into the chest and buried it.

Right as Link stood, four excited children ran into the clearing.

"Hey Link! Can I try out your chain and ball today?" Talo looked up at him pleadingly.

"Can you even wield that thing, it's as big as you are." Link replied.

"I don't know, that's why I want to try."

Link turned as he heard Colin and Beth gasp in surprise.

"Link…you're bleeding!" Colin said in concern.

Link looked down at his heavily bleeding side and leg. 'What should I tell them?!' Link asked himself. 'I know! I got attacked by a rabid squirrel…no, I killed the last one years ago. Hmm…I…got attacked by a group of keese when I took a walk through the woods…oh wait, that is what happened…sort of.'

"Link?"

Link was jolted out of his thoughts when a concerned Beth asked what happened.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just took a walk through the woods and got attacked by a flock of keese." Unfortunetly, this just caused Colin and Beth to become even more concerned.

"Link! Keese are poisonous!" Beth exclaimed.

"You should know that!" Colin added.

Link rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah…I forgot." This caused Colin and Beth to sweatdrop anime style.

"Come on!" Colin grabbed Link's hand and started running toward the village.

"Colin! Really I'm fine, I've had worse!" Colin just kept pulling him toward Rusl's house.

The two slowed down as they reached the house. Rusl was sitting on the porch, he was fixing a broken fishing rod. He looked up when he saw the two boys running toward him, in Link's cause, being dragged toward him.

"Hey boy's what's the problem?"

"Dad, Link's hurt, he was bit by keese!" Colin pointed to Link's wounds.

Rusl jumped up and started walking into the house to grab bandages and medical supplies.

A few minutes later Rusl returned and set down a few rolls of bandage and a small bottle with a green liquid inside.

"Okay Link, sit down an-" Rusl was cut off as a large roar was heard.

"What was that?" Colin asked nervously, looking toward Link's house, where the roar was heard from.

Link took a step forward and pulled out his sword from its sheath.

Before anyone could blink, a large black shape hurled itself from the entrance of the pathway from Link's house and charged toward the waiting hero.

Lightning fast, Link pulled his sword up, just as a large paw collided with the metal. The creature howled in pain and stepped back, blood dripping from it's front paw.

The creature was a large fox-like creature. It stood about as tall as Rusl and was covered in black fur. Bright red was mixed into the fur and a large patch on his back formed a strange swirling design. It's eyes were blood-red. A large black and red tail waved behind it.

'It's a twili beast!' Link thought in surprise as he felt the dark magic pouring off the creature.

"Rusl, make sure no one gets hurt!" Link commanded. All the villagers had run out of their homes and were staring in shock at the beast. Rusl quickly nodded and ran over to gather the villagers and children together.

As soon as Rusl left, Link lunged toward the beast. He jumped into the air and raised his sword above his head. Unfortunetly, the beast raised it's uninjured paw and slashed Link away.

Link crashed into the ground hard. He slowly stood up and noticed he had a huge cut running from chest down to his left hip. Blood was seeping out of the wound, but that wasn't what caught Link's attention. The wound was pulsing with strange dark magic.

Link fell to the ground on all fours as incredible pain shot through the wound and into his body. Black fur erupted from his skin, a long, muzzle grew from his face. Claws and fangs sprouted. When the transformation was complete, Link slowly picked himself off the ground. 'What did that thing do-…I…I'm in my wolf form! Crap I just changed in front of the whole village!'

Link didn't get much time to panic though, because the large fox beast was advancing toward him. Link snarled and leapt onto the creature's back and bit down hard in anger for exposing his secret. Link seemed to attack with renewed energy as he viciously bit and clawed at the beast until it finally dropped to the ground, dead.

Link looked up from his kill to see Rusl with a look of surprise on his face.

"L…Link…is that you?" Rusl asked cautiously. Colin and the rest of the villagers came up behind Rusl and stared at the black wolf.

"Link hesitantly nodded his head but then gasped as pain ripped through his chest. His wound was still bleeding heavily and his sight was getting blurry. Darkness started to come over Link and he collapsed on the ground.

"LINK!" Rusl and Colin yelled, running toward the fallen beast.

…………………………..

'W…What happened…my beast form!!' Link opened his eyes and shot up. He stifled a yowl of pain as he fell to the ground again.

"Link! It's okay, everyone is safe." Colin came over and knelt by the wolf.

Link looked up in surprise as Colin checked the bandages around his torso.

Catching this look, Colin said, "Don't worry Link. Just because you're a wolf now doesn't change anything. Sure everyone in the village is a bit shocked, but its not your fault that you were changed by that beast. You're still the same Link."

Link whimpered in guilt when he realized that Colin still didn't know that he did chose to become a wolf. Well, obviously not in front of everyone, but every night.

'When they find out, everyone will probably think I've turned into a monster.'

"Link, no matter what form you're in, you're still my friend." Colin stated. Link smiled at his young friends words.

'Thank you.'

…………………

Link trotted happily outside. It had taken two long months, but he was finally out of that little house. His wound was completely healed and he was restless. Colin smiled at his friend's antics as Link galloped across the village.

Link stopped abruptly as a familiar scent came to him. 'Ilia!' He barked happily and raced over to his friend who was petting Epona as she drank from the creek.

"Link! You're all better." Ilia bent down and ruffled his fur.

Link grumbled as she messed with his ear.

"Sorry Link, but you're just so cute in this form, with your wagging tail."

Ilia giggled as Link growled.

'I know! I'll go change back with my light arrow and then I'll push Ilia into the creek.'

Link grinned wolfishly and jumped away toward his home. Colin and Rusl looked up in surprise as Link raced past. They looked at each other, nodded, and then followed the wolf up to his house.

When they reached the clearing, they found Link digging furiously under a large tree.

"Link, what are you doing?" Rusl asked in confusion.

Link ignored them as he pulled a small chest up from the hole. Nudging the chest open, Link grabbed the arrow in his jaws and waited. Nothing happened. Confused, Link dropped the arrow and touched it with his nose. Nothing. 'What's going on, I can feel the light magic in it.'

Link repeatedly touched, lifted or grabbed the arrow, much to the confusion of Colin and Rusl.

"Link, what are you trying to do?" Colin asked as Link grabbed the arrow in his teeth and shook his head in frustration.

Disgusted, Link threw the arrow to the ground and walked toward the entrance of Faron woods.

"Wait Link, where are you going?" Rusl called out. The wolf stopped and walked toward the pair. He barked and yipped a few times.

Rusl looked at him confused. Link sighed in frustration and thought for a few moments.

Link's ears perked up as he came up with an idea. Link walked over to a patch of dirt and started clawing.

'Darn this is really hard.' Link tried, for the third time to scratch the words Princess Zelda into the ground. It looked more like On)/sm \o.

Link gave up and looked up at his house. 'I wonder if I could climb up the ladder, I have a picture of her upstairs.'

Link walked over toward the ladder and placed his front paws onto the third rung.

Seeing what he was trying to do, Rusl ran over in alarm and grabbed his scruff. Link turned around and growled at him.

"No, you'll fall and hurt yourself." Rusl replied sternly. "We'll find another way to get you up there."

Rusl thought for a moment then started running toward his house. "Colin wait here and make sure Link doesn't try to climb the ladder again." Rusl called over his shoulder.

Colin walked over to the sulking Link and petted his head.

'Hmpf, stupid petting.'

……………………

Okay everyone, please read and review, this is my very first attempt at a Zelda fic, I'm used to doing Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah

Yeah! New chapter! Yes I know I'm late, but now that school's out I'll have more time to write so that means quicker updates!

…………………..

Chapter 2

…………………..

'Why didn't I just run off to Zelda, and save myself the humiliation.' Link grumbled as he was hoisted up, closer and closer to his home. A harness was fastened out of rope, and was securely tied around Link's middle, and in front of his arms, umm, front legs.

Above him Colin and Rusl were pulling on the rope. Meanwhile Link was complaining and grumbling in his mind.

'I could've just run off and returned a few days later, but nooo, I had to let everyone know where I was going, and to top it all off, Rusl will probably insist to come! My life sucks right now.'

Finally after a few more pulls, Link was able to scrabble onto the platform, high in the tree. Walking over to his door he lifted his paw and…couldn't get the door open.

'This is just great!' He barked in frustration. Behind him, Rusl and Colin, were snickering slightly at the wolf's obvious frustration as he glared at the doorknob.

"Umm, would you like some help with that?" Colin asked, grabbing the doorknob and twisting.

Link growled deep in his throat at the offending doorknob as he stalked past. Stalking over to a small table in the kitchen he reared up on his back paws and grabbed the frame gently in his jaws.

Walking over to Rusl he handed the picture over. Realization appeared on his face when he saw the picture. "Of course! If anyone can fix this, it would be Princess Zelda."

'Finally he gets it, now…I can leave!' Link yipped, then darted out of his home and leaped down to the ground, landing unhurt below.

"Link!" Rusl and Colin shouted in alarm as they saw their friend jump. Running outside they sighed in relief when they saw Link grinning at them below. Closing the door, Rusl started climbing down after his son.

Link started to turn toward the trail leading in to the forest, but before he even took one step he was halted by Rusl's next comment.

"Okay Link, wait here and we'll get out traveling packs."

'Say what!' Link barked. Rusl returned the wolf's glare with one of his own.

"You are NOT traveling to See Princess Zelda alone, in that form." Rusl said forcefully. "Now, are you going to wait or do we have to drag you along with us on a leash?"

Link started at the last statement and stared at the man in shock. 'You wouldn't dare!' He growled fiercely.

………………..

'RUSL, DAMN IT, LET ME OUT!' Link barked furiously as he tried, yet again, to knock down the gate leading into the spring.

Rusl had grabbed Link by his ear, like a naughty ki-, err, pup, and dragged him into the Ordon Spring, locking the gate before he could run out. Also, to Link's dismay, he had pushed a large rock in front of the secret tunnel entrance.

For about the sixteenth time, Link charged at the gate, shoving his weight into the stupid wood. 'Hmpf, fine I'll just run away as soon as he opens this blasted gate.' Link sat down, with a look of disgust and annoyance at the gate.

'I hate you gate.' Link barked at the offending wooden gate.

About half an hour later, Rusl and Colin returned with two horses loaded with bags of provisions. Also, on Rusl's horse, he had brought Link's sword and shied, along with his pouch of weapons.

"You'll need some weapon, when you change back." Rusl explained to Link's confused stare. Walking over to the gate, Rusl pulled out a key and released the angry wolfy.

Link stalked out and started walking across the bridge. Behind him, Rusl and Colin, gave each other an amused look and followed the wolf.

…………………

"Link, we should stop here for the night." Rusl called out to the wolf. Link reluctantly slowed and turned around. Rusl and Colin were currently setting up camp near a large tree.

'I hope they know that there are still monsters her-' Out of seemingly nowhere, a large bird monster dove from the sky, and right into Link. (AN: By the way what are those things called, you know the big ugly prehistoric bird things flying around in Hyrule field? Gosh I hate those things.)

Link was bowled over. Bird thing and wolf grappled trying to fight off the other. Link finally managed to grab one of the wings and ripped at it viciously with his teeth.

"Link, watch out!" Colin cried out as another bird thing joined the attack. Link turned toward Colin's cry and saw a large beak coming straight toward his face. Releasing the other creature's wing, he tried to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, the original bird he was fighting had grabbed his tail in it's beak during the tussle and had not let go.

Link managed to move his head out of the way before the sharp beak could pierce his eye, but now it just proceeded to a new part, which happened to be Link's shoulder.

Link's howl of pain echoed through the field. The bird thing's (AN: I really need to know the name of those things.) beak tore viciously through the fur and flesh of Link's front, right shoulder.

"Link!" Colin cried, charging toward the beast with his small sword raised. Rusl followed behind, reaching for his sword.

Mustering what little energy he had left, Link reached back and clamped down on the bird's leg. With a mighty shake, Link tore the monster off and flung it towards Rusl's sword. The creature was pierced through the heart with the sword.

The other creature soon met Colin's blade. Pushing the beasts off of their swords, Rusl and Colin rushed towards Link, who was currently swaying dangerously. Colin reached the wolf as he pitched to the side, consciousness fleeing him.

"Hang on, Link, you'll be better in no time." Colin said, stroking the soft fur comfortingly. Rusl grabbed the water skin and some bandages and started cleaning the wound.

The flesh around the wound was torn and part of the bone was visible through the flowing blood.

Quickly wrapping the bandages tightly around the wolf's shoulder, Rusl reached for the water skin and took a large gulp.

"Is he going to be okay?" Colin asked hesitantly.

"He should be, now we just wait for him to wake up.

……………….

Thanks for reading! Please review, it makes me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

'Ow, why do I hurt so much

'Ow, why do I hurt so much?' Link groaned slowly pushing himself up. He bit down a yelp of pain and looked over at his wound. 'Oh yeah, that's why.'

"Link! Dad, Link's awake!" Colin called excitedly when he noticed Link struggling to his feet.

"Link, don't push yourself." Rusl said, gently pushing him back to the ground. Link snorted in annoyance, but grudgingly obeyed. Satisfied, Rusl went over to his pack and grabbed some dried meat. He put them on a small wooden plate and placed it in front of the wolf's nose.

When Link smelled the meat he noticed a sharp pang in his stomach. He was starving. He hastily snatched up a strip of meat and started ripping it apart with his sharp teeth. He quickly devoured the rest of the meat then settled down contentedly.

It turned out that Link's wound was healing extremely quickly. By the third day of rest Link was up and ready to head out again.

After eating a small deer that Link had caught the three travelers quickly packed their bags. Impatient Link stretched his sore muscles. Finally the three were ready.

Traveling quickly, the three were soon at the gates of the large city.

The three slowly made their way through the busy streets. Slowly, because Colin stopped at nearly every stall to stare wide-eyed at the various goods. Finally after what seemed like several hours, the three found themselves at the palace.

Walking up to a guard, Rusl announced, "We have come here to see Princess Zelda on urgent business." The guard looked over Rusl and Colin quickly, but when he came to Link, he paused.

"Sorry, pets aren't allowed in the palace." Link growled softly at the insult.

"His presence is required." Rusl replied. Seeing the guards disapproving look he begged, "Please, just ask Princess Zelda and she'll let him in. Tell her we are Rusl, Colin, and Link from Ordon Village."

Hesitantly the guard disappeared into the large doors. Several minutes later the guard returned. Holding the door open he announced, "You may go in."

"Thank you." Rusl replied, walking in through the doors. Link and Colin following closely behind.

When the throne came into view, Link bounded forward. Stopping several feet before the Princess, he lowered himself onto his front knees and bowed his head in respect.

"Link, quit bowing." A calm voice ordered. Link raised himself and bared his teeth in a grin.

"Come here." Link obeyed coming to a halt directly in front of the princess. Light shone from her hands as she placed them onto Link's head. Only a moment passed before Zelda recoiled in surprise.

"Where did you encounter a shadow beast?"

"Excuse me Princess, I'm Rusl and this is my son Colin. The beast appeared in Ordon a few days ago, and attacked Link. He seemed to become covered in shadows and when they receded he was as you see now." Rusl answered kneeling.

"Rise Rusl." Rusl obliged.

Turning to Link she asked, "Is this what happened?" Link nodded his shaggy head.

Zelda sighed. "Link, this is highly advanced twili magic. I can't undo this…only Midna can." Link visibly stiffened at the name. Even though he couldn't voice his thoughts, his eyes practically screamed his question. 'How?'

"Well, since a twilight beast managed to make it to your village, there must be another way into the twilight realm…without the mirror."

"Um…excuse me, but…who's Midna?" Colin asked hesitantly.

Zelda turned to Link. "Do you mind if I tell them?" Link seemed to sigh and slowly shook his head. Turning back to Colin and Rusl, she began he explanation.

"Midna, was Link's comrade during his quest. Do you know about the twili?" Rusl nodded. Link had explained some of the things that happened and had explained a brief history of the twili and twilight world.

"Well, Midna is the Princess of the Twilight realm. When Link was first pulled into the Twilight, he was transformed into a blue-eyed beast. He was taken captive, but Midna found him. She helped Link complete his quest and destroy the Twilight that appeared in this world. Together they found a mirror that was a portal between the two worlds, but…in the end, Midna shattered the mirror so that the Twilight could never bother this world again."

"This blue-eyed beast. Is this the same form?" Rusl asked, staring at the wolf.

"Yes. Further into the quest they discovered that by using a cursed stone, Link could transform at will. Unless I am mistaken, I believe Link still has this stone." Link nodded in confirmation. Going over to Colin's pack, he dug deep and pulled out one of his magical pouches. He opened the pouch and pulled a long black stone out. Orange markings covered the small stone.

Colin stared at the stone in awe and seemingly in a daze, reached out to touch it. When his hand strayed to far to the artifact, Link barked sharply, snapping the boy out of his daze.

"If you touched that, you'd probably be changed into a ghostly spirit. You wouldn't be able to communicate with any of us. You'd probably not even know we were here in the same room with you." Zelda explained calmly.

Colin flushed in embarrassment and relief. Link made a strange sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Colin glared in mock anger at the wolf.

"There must be another way into the twilight…" Zelda muttered to herself. Then it hit her. "Link!" Link looked up in surprise at the shout.

"Do you still have that mirror shard?" Link nodded his shaggy head and pushed his snout into the magical pouch again. His nose reemerged a few moments later, a mirror shard clutched carefully in his jaws. He dropped the shard into the princess's waiting hand. She examined it for a moment before calling for one of the royal wizards.

A few minutes later a man in his mid thirties arrived. "You called?"

Zelda nodded and handed the mirror shard to the wizard. "I need you to analyze the magic used for this mirror and try to replicate it. It used to be the mirror of twilight."

The wizard nodded and disappeared through the doors again. Link turned and cocked his head at Zelda in confusion.

"We have five very skilled wizards that reside in this palace. If anyone could remake the portal to the Twilight…it's them."

……………………..

"Princess Zelda?" A wizard asked several hours later. The four had moved to a comfy room lavishly furnished with rugs and fancy chairs for everyone. They were all having tea as they discussed a bunch of random stuff.

"Yes?" Zelda replied, gesturing for the wizard to enter.

"The portal you wanted us to create…it's possible." The wizard now had everyone's full attention. "It will take a couple weeks and a lot of magic, but we can make a portal into the twilight realm by using the stone's magic."

Link was practically leaping into the air in excitement.

'I'll see Midna again…"

……………………….

Okay this is the fourth time I'm writing this warning. School starts in about a week and I'll be gone this weekend, so updates will take much much longer then they have and I know that updates for this story already take a long time so I am sooooooo sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Link shuffled his paws nervously as he waited for the wizard to make the final adjustments to the portal.

Several weeks had gone by, painfully slow it seemed, with the wizards working practically nonstop. When it was finally announced that a portal had been made, Link had nearly leaped into the air with joy. He would see Midna again.

"Link, remember, be careful." Zelda demanded. Link would be the only one entering the Twilight, seeing as how the others would turn into ghostly spirits if they were touched by the Twilight magic. Only Link could enter safely.

A bright flash filled the small room, as the portal lit up with a strangely glowing darkness. The wizard smiled in triumph. "It's ready."

"Come back soon, and as a human." Rusl ruffled the wolf's ears affectionately, causing the canine to growl in annoyance.

'I swear, when I'm human again, I'm going to push Ilia, Rusl, and Colin down the waterfall in the Zora's domain.' Link thought with a slightly sadistic smirk.

"Okay Link, when you're ready to come back, break this in half and step into the cloud of smoke that appears." The wizard explained, placing a stick-shaped object around his neck, tied with a loose string. The stick was short and black, with swirling orange runes carved upon it.

Link gave everyone a happy wolf grin, tongue lolling out, before trotting, without hesitation into the brightly lit doorway. White light filled Link's vision, before a strange pulling sensation overcame him, yanking him off his paws. Suddenly everything went black.

"What happened?" Link thought, trying to clear away the darkness. Several minutes later, the darkness had adjusted into shapes. His vision back, Link looked around to see tall towers stretching above him.

"It worked!" Link leapt to his feet. He looked at the large tower and grinned, Midna's in there!"

Link threw his head back and howled, long and loud.

………………..

Midna sighed, resting her head on her hand as she stared down from her throne at the advisors complaining, again, that she needed to find a suitor.

"As the queen of this realm, it is your responsibility to find a kin-" The advisor was cut off as a loud howl echoed through the palace.

Midna sat up, eyes widened and lips slowly curving into a smile. "I know that howl!" She leapt from her throne and ran out the palace doors. She stopped right outside and smirked when she saw the green wolf up on the hill. Its head was arched back as a vicious howl was forced from its throat.

"Link!" Midna cried out in joy. She rushed up to the lone wolf. Hearing her call, Link lowered his head and looked down to see the Twili princess running towards him. He let out a bark of excitement before loping down the slope to meet her. When close enough the massive wolf launched itself up, onto the princess, knocking them both to the ground.

"Princess!!!" The advisors cried in alarm as she fell backwards. Midna simply laughed and hugged the wolf tightly around his neck.

"Can't seem to stay human can you, mutt?" Midna snickered, taking in the hero's appearance.

Link snorted and pointedly turned his head up, snout raised in mock contempt.

"Well, lets see what we can do, unless you'd prefer to stay that way?" Midna grinned. Link ferociously shook his head and growled.

"Fine, but I can only change you in the light world, there's no point in the Twilight realm." Midna replied, she waved a hand, gesturing to the advisors. The advisors rushed over. "Is the mirror ready?"

"In about two days time it will be." A short stocky man answered.

"Good, be sure that it works properly."

Link gave Midna a questioning look. "Well…." Midna started. "I had my wizards start creating another mirror…for political purposes an-" Link cut her off with a smug bark.

"Okay, fine, I guess I kinda missed you a bit…mutt." Midna glowered at the smirking dog.

"I was going to have it destroyed after you were gone…but I wanted to see you again…life's so boring without someone to annoy and belittle." Midna grinned.

Link growled slightly and then smirked. "What's with that look, mutt?" Midna asked warily.

Link smirked more and his eyes glinted evilly. Before she could blink, Link jumped up, tackling her to the ground and licking ferociously at her face.

Midna sputtered and struggled under the dog. "YOU MORONIC MUTT, GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" She yelled indignantly.

……………….

"The mirror is ready princess." The old advisor stated two days later.

"Good, has it been tested?" Midna asked, absently scratching the wolf's ear.

"Yes, one of the guards tried it, he got through perfectly fine."

"Good, well, I guess we'll be going through." Midna got up from her seat next to Link and walked toward the large mirror located on the other side of the large throne room. Link lazily yawned and followed.

"Ready mutt?" Link growled and without hesitation walked right through the mirror. Midna smirked and followed giving a small wave to her advisors as she too stepped through the glass.

"Link!" Ilia called as she saw the air shimmer in front of her, a portal forming. Alerted by her cry, Rusl, Colin and Zelda jumped up from the table, afternoon tea forgotten.

Before long a large wolfish shape appeared, a woman behind him. Link barked happily and spun around.

"You must be Midna, I'm Rusl." Rusl bowed politely to the dark woman. Midna smiled and nodded.

Midna explained some of her life and facts about the Twilight to a curious Ilia and Colin for a few minutes before Link started butting his head against her impatiently.

"Oh yea, I should change you back huh." Midna smirked. "But what if I don't feel like it?" Link pushed the woman over and glared. Snickering Midna got up gracefully, "Fine, fine, but you owe me, mutt."

Midna pointed at the wolf, who started glowing with black magic. A few minutes later Link stood, on two legs.

"Finally!" Link cheered, grabbing Midna in a big hug, but the woman seemed to be slightly distracted.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"This…was in you." Midna held up a small claw-shaped black and orange object.

"It looks like it came from that big monster that changed Link." Colin said.

"What monster?!" Midna asked sharply.

"A shadow beast. It somehow got into Ordon, that's why I was a wolf." Link replied.

………………………………………..

I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! I've been so busy though, seriously I work everyday along with school. Thanks to everyone who reminded me to update! I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I'm trying my best, I'm sorry!


End file.
